


Christmas kiss. KageHina

by Kageyamas_Tiktok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Asanoya (hinted), Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Forgetful Kageyama Tobio, Hickeys, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Love Bites, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Tanakiyo (hinted), Time skip (non canon), Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, daisuga (implied), haikyuu crack, kageyama tobio baking, shouyou Hinata baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok
Summary: Kageyama is awkward and has a crush on Hinata.Hinata is bold and does what he pleases.“Ok! Ok, yea that was me-“ he was cut off.“With them in the room? Wow you guys are wild! How’d you even manage to give him this?” They asked at the exact same time. Heads snapping to one another at their coordination, still laughing.“What? What are you even talking about?.” Kageyama panted out.“You and Hinata fu-“ Tanaka started but his mouth was covered by none other than Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Christmas kiss. KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> Wow- I wrote my first fluff... Weird lmao. I haven’t really been writing recently.. or, maybe that’s a lie. I have been writing. I have 19 unfinished smuts in my notes, but I’ve been stuck in what I like to call ‘smut block’. So I wrote this. I also just really wanted to get something out for Christmas.
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy your holidays, are home safe and get to see your families. Hopefully this can add to your day. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! And any other holidays you may celebrate!

Kageyama shook awake to a brisk morning breeze. Pulling his blanket over his head, he tried to hide from the cold. Snuggling deeper into the sheets, he grumbled when the cold still surrounded his body. Pulling the blanket down, he peered over it to find his attacker. Cringing at the light that hit his eyes as he emerged from the pile of sheets that was his bed.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made his way to his window that laid wide open. Shutting it, he halted as he glanced out at the world beyond the glass. 

“Snow,” he yawned to himself. “A white Christmas huh?” Kageyama shuffled out of his room and into the bathroom. Sighing at the mess atop his head as he began to brush his teeth and prepare for the day. 

By 11:30 he was showered, dressed, downstairs and getting breakfast. Checking his phone, he realized the time.

“Another late start to the day.” He rolled his eyes as he scrolled through his messages. He had three text from Suga, two text from Tanaka, and nearly a dozen text from Hinata. He opened Tanaka’s first. 

Tanaka; Hey!  
I left my sweater at your place the other day, grab it for me?

Kageyama had absolutely no clue what he was taking about, but deciding agreeing would be easier then questioning him, he responded with an “yea, ok”. Continuing on to Suga’s text.

Sugawara: Morning Kageyama.  
Are you awake yet?  
Well no matter, don’t forget the pie today alright?

Taking a sip of his coffee, Kageyama scowled at his phone. “Pie??” He asked aloud as he typed just that, hitting send. Swiping back, he saw 2 new messages from Hinata on top of the dozen he had previously sent.

Hinata: KAGEYAMA  
KAGEYAMAAA  
KAGS!?!?  
TOBIO!?  
OBITO?... LMAO JK  
ARE YOU ASLEEP?  
GET UP!  
ARE YOU READY FOR THE CHRISTMAS PARTY TONIGHT?  
I CANT WAIT  
IT’LL BE THE FIRST TIME WE’LL GET TO SEE ALL OF THE OLD KARASUNO TEAM AT ONCE SINCE A WHILE!

Why was I still in all caps?  
I saw that you left me on read bakageyama!  
Come back!

Kageyama’s lips pursed as he read the messages. A small chuckle left his throat as he caught glimpse of Obito. 

“Wait... party?” He said out loud as he tried to think of what the ginger could be talking about. ‘Party.. party... par-‘ “oh fuck!” He gasped as he finally regained his apparent lost memory. He shot Suga a text reading “oh! The pie.. yea I got that” before going to text Hinata

Kageyama: Did you really just call me Obito?  
Anyways, when does the party start again?

Kageyama replied as he finished off his food and headed to his room to change his clothes. Before he even got to the sink the redhead had already texted back. Sitting on his bed, he went to go open the 4 new messages from the boy.

Hinata: Maybe I did  
Maybe I didn’t  
So you’re still coming right?  
It starts at 5, but I can’t get there till 7 cause I don’t have a ride before then.

Kageyama: uh yea I am  
I still have to go out and find pie

He audibly sighed as he remembered this. Checking the time, he saw it was going for 12:15.

Hinata: oh, really?

Kageyama: yea

Hey, if you can get ready by 2:30 and meet me at the store, I can give you a ride

Hinata: REALLY?  
YOU’RE THE BEST!  
I’LL CALL YOU WHEN I’M ON MY WAY TO THE STORE

Kageyama smiled at the uppercased messages littered across his screen before texting back a simple “Kay” and going to get ready himself.  
______________

Kageyama pulled his car to a park as he reached the grocery store. He had gotten a call from Hinata just before getting in the car telling him he was on his way. So the boy should be there any minute since he lived much closer to the store than Kageyama.

Stepping out of his car, Kageyama grabbed his phone and wallet. Stuffing them down his pocket before placing his coat on his arm. 

Locking the car behind him, he made his to the entrance. The ground was a little icy, so he walked slow to prevent himself from falling. In the midst of people walking in a out of the grocery store, Kageyama tried not to bump into anyone. That however, failed miserably when a child in fell into him. Going to catch the child, he too fell. 

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry!” The kid exclaimed as they tried to get up. “It was icy and I-“ they trailed off as the two made eye contact. “K-Kageyama?” They questioned, still atop his body.

“Hinata?” He let out, voice strained.

“Kageyama! I- I’m sorry!” Hinata yelled as he got off of him. Helping the boy up, his eyes searched his body for injuries. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine..” he huffed out, averting eye contact as a blush crawled onto his cheeks. “I mean, other than the fact that your knee is probably imprinted in my side” he winced as he went to rub the place in question.

“Really!? Let me check!” Hinata panicked as he went to grab for the boys shirt.

“I’m fine, plus.. we’re blocking the path. Come on.” He said before pulling the small ginger into the grocery store with him. 

Walking around, Hinata got excited at just about everything. It made Kageyama realize Hinata truly hadn’t changed much in the past 7 years. 

The two were now 22, college graduates, and living on their own. Hinata was slightly taller than in highschool, but not much; maybe a few inches.

Following behind the bubbly ginger, he glanced around the store to see the selves emptying. ‘It is nearly Christmas after all..’ he thought to himself. People were stocking up for Christmas feast, family dinners, parties and what not. 

As they got to the bakery isle, Kageyama came to a frustrating discovery. His eyes searched the pie section, seeing it was just about empty.

A shopper who stood before them had left, revealing the last pie. As he went to grab it, another hand had gripped the box simultaneously. Kageyama’s head flashed up to the new comer, a scowl already etched on his face.

“I- I’m sorry,” the petite woman stammered. “We’re you also planning on getting this?” She asked, visibly intimidated by Kageyama’s bad social skills. His face softened at the realization.

“Uh.. yea I was.” He said scratching the back oh his neck.

“Oh dearie me! Is there any chance you weren’t planning on using it tonight? My family is having a Christmas dinner together before they go back home tomorrow.” She asked politely as what Kageyama could only assume was her husband and child came to stand along with her.

“Oh.. I was.” He said awkwardly as his eyes scanned over the woman and her small family. 

“What’s wrong dear?” Her husband asked as he pulled their cart to a stop, their son playing inside of it. 

“Oh it’s just.. there’s only one pie left and this young man also needs it tonight.” She replied to her husband. 

Hinata stepped closer once he noticed the commotion surrounding the black haired boy. Hugging Kageyama’s arm from behind, he peered around him. Listening in on what was going on, he looked up to study Kageyama’s face.

Upon feeling a sudden pressure on his arm, Kageyama glanced down. Eyes meeting with the ginger boy giggling up at him. Looking back at the woman, he could sense she was distraught even past her calm demeanour.

“No, no it’s fine.” Kageyama said to the woman. “Here, you have it. I’m sure we can work something else out.” He picked up the pie off of the shelf, handing it to her.

“Oh my, are you sure?”

“Yes it’s fine. There are 12 of us anyways, so one wouldn’t be enough either way.” He insisted. A smile on his face. 

Hinata could tell it was a little forced. Kageyama being bad with social interactions and all, but the family didn’t seem to notice. Thanking him a couple times while they put it in their cart.

“And I must say,” the woman started, glancing between the two. “You make an awfully cute couple.” A bright red blush covered both their checks as her words slowly processed.

“I- oh.. um.. we’re- we’re no-“ Kageyama stammered before getting cut off by a once again bubbly Hinata.

“Aw thank you! You and your husband look very nice together as well. And your son is so cute!” Hinata smiled as he waved at the little boy who giggled and waved back. Kageyama watched Hinata and the woman exchange a few more greetings before she left. 

“What was that?” Kageyama asked, his voice soft, pink hues still evident on his cheeks. 

“What?” Hinata asked, a little confused. Kageyama just pointed between the two of them, not knowing how to word it. 

“Oh!” Hinata exclaimed. “It’s just.. um, she looked so happy. I didn’t want make it awkward for her again, that’s all!” Hinata said a little too loud before rushing off. Kageyama chuckled to himself and followed after him. 

_______________

The two went to three different grocery stores, still not being able to find a pie. So, Hinata came up with the brilliant idea of making their own. Or at least they thought it was a brilliant idea at the time.

By the time they bought all the ingredients and got to Kageyama’s house, it was 3:40. The recipe said it would only take about an hour, but here they were, at 5:12, still trying to figure how to make it. 

“I think you cut the crust.. like this?” Hinata explained, making exaggerated motions over top of the laid out dough. 

“But I thought you cut it after it’s put on the filling?” Kageyama questioned. They stared at each other in confusion for a moment before shrugging at the same time. 

“Well we’re making two right? Let’s do both!” Hinata decided, quickly getting to work on cutting his crust. 

Kageyama went on to fill the pie with the apple mixture. He placed a layer of dough on top of the pie and sealed the corners before cutting a few slits near the center. Once done with his pie, he poured the rest of the filling in the other pie before leaning back on the counter with a sigh. Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead.

He watched as Hinata cut strategically placed shapes into the dough, completely immersed in what he was doing. He watched his soft orange waves bouncing as he moved; so soft, it could be easily mistaken as straight. He watched as his nimble hands worked, the muscles in a arms flexing lightly as he went.

Kageyama was so lost in thought, he didn’t even notice Hinata finish cutting the dough, place it atop the pie, and was now calling his name.

“-yama. Kageyama?” Hinata questioned as he looked up at the spaced out boy. He waved a hand in front of his face.

“Oh! Uh, yea?” 

“You have-.. oh never mind” Hinata sighed as he walked over to him. Stepping closer, he reached a hand up to Kageyama’s face: that immediately turned pink. Hinata swiped his thumb over the taller males forehead before bringing it to his mouth. 

Kageyama just stood there in awe. Absolutely no words coming to mind.

“There was filling on your face.” Hinata quickly explained before shoving the pies in the oven and setting the timer.

______________

*knack knack* 

It was 6:45, but they had finally finished the pies and made it to Suga and Daichi’s house. From the noise, Kageyama could tell that the other’s were already there. 

Looking at Hinata, he saw a streak of flour in his hair. Leaning over a bit, he tried to get it out, the ginger giggling as Kageyama played in his hair. Right then, the door swung open to reveal a smirking Tanaka.

“FIRST YEARS!” He yelled as he looked between the two. “What you been up to? You’re late.” His eyebrow quirked and his tone a little teasing. Kageyama pulled his hand out of Hinatas hair, clearing his throat.

“We’re not first years anymore,” Kageyama corrected while rolling his eyes. “We.. we’re making pie.” 

“Making pie huh? Is that code for something?” Nishinoya questioned as he popped out of seemingly nowhere. 

“NOYA!” Hinata exclaimed, running past Kageyama and Tanaka.

“SHOYO!” Nishinoya yelled in return.

“Wow.. no hi for me?” Tanaka asked, voice laced with pain, and betrayal. Quickly forgetting about teasing the man who still stood outside the door. 

Kageyama stepped inside, closing the door behind him and removing his shoes. He noticed the three boys had disappeared, so he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Oh, his Royal Highness decided to pay his loyal subjects a visit, did he?” Tsukishima taunted as he walked passed him, Yamaguchi giggling close behind. Kageyama ignored him and continued for the kitchen.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” He said to the room. Ennoshita, Sugawara, Daichi, and Kiyoko’s head all turned to meet the new comer.

“Kageyama!” They all exclaimed, each giving him a few greetings. 

“Is Hinata here too now?” Daichi asked.

“Yea, sorry, he was with me.” Kageyama sheepishly replied.

“No, no it’s fine! Hinata said he was coming late anyways.” Suga dismissed his apology.

“Oh! Here,” Kageyama said as he placed two pie tins on the counter. “We tried to find some at the store but there weren’t any left so we ended up having to make some.” He explained.

“Really?” Suga asked, taking a peak under the aluminum foil. “Oh wow you guys made these? They look great Kageyama!” Suga said surprised. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“No, I promised I’d bring the pie.”

“Well thank you!” Suga said as he pulled Kageyama into a hug, in which he hesitantly accepted.

____________

The party was going fine. Everyone was scattered around the house having their own conversations.

Nishinoya, Asahi and Yachi were talking about some new receive Noya had come up with on the couch.

Tanaka was all over Kiyoko on the loveseat.

Ennoshita and Daichi were talking about their ‘glory days’ as Karasuno Captains at the dining room table.

Sugawara, Kinoshita and Narita were in the kitchen. Obviously having fun by the loud laughs coming from Suga. 

And Kageyama sat talking to Hinata and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima sat behind Yamaguchi, occasionally adding to the conversation. 

When they were called for food, Kageyama was up to his feet, turning to help Hinata up. Pulling the boy up, he halted at Tanaka and Nishinoya’s pointing and hollering.

“Mistletoe! They’re under the mistletoe!” They chanted simultaneously. Turning to one another in surprise before laughing raising their hands to high-five.

Kageyama slowly looked up in dread, to see they in fact were under the mistletoe. His eyes met with Hinata’s, the boys face bright red and he could only assume he looked the same. 

“Oh come on, leave them alone.” Suga giggled as he sauntered into the living room. Obviously, whatever fun he was having with Narita and Kinoshita in the kitchen, had to do with a little beverage called wine. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Noya and Tanaka chanted, only serving to make the two boys even more embarrassed. 

Hinata scanned the room before turning back to the flustered male before him. Grabbing the hair at the back of Kageyama’s head he pulled him down. The younger boy still being too tall, Hinata propped himself up one he balls of his feet, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Happy?” Hinata asked the two who’d stopped cheering as he turned back to the group. They thought about it for a moment.

“Could have been better..” Tanaka noted.

“But I suppose we’ll accept.. for now.” Nishinoya finished before they both ran off to the table laughing.

Everyone else made their way to the dining room. No other words said as Kageyama followed behind in a dazed state.

_____________

The food was delicious, thanks to Suga and Narita’s amazing cooking skills. The pie: a bit questionable, but it was good nonetheless and everyone liked it. Including Tsukishima who claimed it was bad upon hearing who made it, but had no words to back up his statement after he tried it.

When 9:00 finally rolled around, Suga decided that everyone was staying over. Yachi however, wasn’t allowed as she still lived at her moms, so Kiyoko drove her home. Leaving just the boys at the house.

They split into groups of four per room. Daichi, Suga, Narita and Kinoshita in Daichi and Sugawara’s bedroom. Tanaka, Ennoshita,Nishinoya and Asahi in the living room. And the remaining four, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama, in the guest bedroom.

After a small fight between Tsukishima and Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima ended up sharing the bed while Hinata and Kageyama took the floor.

Surprisingly, the fight wasn’t each of them claiming the bed, but the opposite. Tsukishima said they should have the bed because he didn’t want his Majesty sleeping on the cold floor, and of course that set Kageyama off. 

Yamaguchi went to the closet to get extra blankets for them, as well as passing them two of the four pillows on the bed. 

“Are you sure you’ll be ok? I mean the beds big enough. We can all share and kick Tsukki off.” Yamaguchi laughed as he watched the two set up on the floor from the edge of the bed. He got a kick from Tsukishima for his remark.

“Sorry Tsukki, I was joking.” He pouted before climbing under the blanket.

______________

Hinata stirred awake, back stiff and body cold. Sitting up, he tried to stretch out his arms and back. As he leaned from side to side, he noticed a figure move in the distance.

“Kageyama?” He whispered into the dark. “You up?”

“Mmm” Kageyama grumbled half asleep. “What is it?” Hinata sat there for a moment, trying to get used to the dark so he could actually see. 

As Kageyama’s now sitting up body was visible Hinata froze. His bed head was extremely attractive. It wasn’t neat in any way, but’s what Hinata liked about it. How with his hair going in every direction, him squinting as he tried to see and the utterly confused look on his face, he still managed to look hot.

“Um..” Hinata breathed out, still staring. “C-.. can I come closer?” He whispered across the room. He could sense Kageyama stiffen as his hand that was rubbing his eyes ceased. 

“Huh?”

“I meant.. um- the floor, it’s cold. So we can share the two blankets.” Hinata restated, playing with his fingers. Not getting a response he looked up at Kageyama; a deer caught in head lights as he stared wide eyed back at the ginger. 

Kageyama shook his head and Hinata’s heart immediately dropped. But before he lost all hope, Kageyama lifted his blanket, signalling the boy to come under. A wide grin spread across Hinata’s face as he grabbed his blanket and pillow, crawling over as to not wake Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

As he laid under the blanket, he heard a quiet wince from Kageyama. Memories of earlier that afternoon flooded back to him. 

“Omg!” His whisper harsh in surprise as he turned around, now being face to face with Kageyama. “I completely forgot, I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” he croaked.

“Can I see?” 

“...” Kageyama opened his mouth to speak. Maybe to tell him no. But instead, he nodded and pulled the blanket down to his hip. Hinata immediately sat up and slowly lifted the boys shirt, wincing at the sight of the bruise. 

“It’s huge Kageyama!” He whisper-shouted, trying not to wake the stirring males on the bed. His hand travelled to Kageyama’s waist, fingers ghosting over the spot as the boy shuddered under him. A small whimper leaving his throat. 

Hinata bit his lip at the sound, heart racing. His eyes scanned further up Kageyama’s bare torso. Moonlight catching in all the right places, highlighting his firm abs. He sat up, peering down at the ginger.

“Hinata-“ before he could even think of what he actually wanted to say, he was pounced on. Hinata’s lips on his own as the boy straddled his hips and pushed him back onto the ground. A moan left Kageyama’s lips, muffled by the kiss. But it was loud enough for Hinata to hear- to bring him back to his senses.

“I- I’m sorry,” he panted overtop the flushed boy. “I don’t.. I don’t know what got into me.” He stammered as he sat up, trying to pull away. Trying. 

“No,” it was nothing more than a whisper. “Don’t.” A plead. Almost as if he was begging him to continue. A faint smile could be seen on Hinata’s face before he brought his lips back to the others.

It was a slow and gentle kiss. Experimental really. It was their first kiss, both of them being to busy with volleyball to ever think about anyone else. 

Hinata hummed softly as Kageyama’s hand found purchase in his soft orange locks. Pulling lightly as he pushed his tongue into the older boys mouth. His advances stalled as he came in contact with Hinatas own tongue.

The ginger grew impatient, tightening his thighs lightly, eliciting a yelp from the black haired boy as he grazed his bruise. 

“Sorry.” Hinata whispered against his lips, darting his tongue out to explore the younger males mouth. It was a strange feeling, having someone else’s tongue roam your mouth. Foreign.. but not unwelcome. 

Kageyama melted into the kiss, returning to his previous escapade. They’re tongues danced together, swirling around one another. He loved the feeling of the gingers lips on his own, and he could tell Hinata liked it too. His hips bucking lightly as he made small moans, trying his hardest to be quiet.

The kiss grew more needy as Hinata started to bite on Kageyama’s bottom lip, pulling it with him as he leaned back. Letting the black haired boy go, Hinata continued to kiss down his jaw and neck.

“Hinata-“ he whispered, less because he was trying to be quiet and more because he was out of breath. Panting silently under him. “We should probably stop.”

The ginger hummed in agreement, but yet, he still didn’t let go of the boys neck. Determined to find his sweet spot. 

It took him a couple minutes, Kageyama’s low whines in his ear egging him on. 

When the room fell silent -nothing to be heard but a large intake of air from Kageyama- a triumphant smirk spread across Hinata’s face. He grazed his teeth against the spot before sucking on the skin. Hard.

Kageyama moaned at the feeling, throwing his head back. It was loud, not loud enough to leave the room, but enough to make the two males on the bed stir again, groaning in their sleep. Hinata pulled back. Leaving a dark red hickey in his wake, a few light -almost unnoticeable- marks scattered around the rest of Kageyama’s neck.

Hinata smiled at his work before plopping down on the floor beside Kageyama again. A final pant left the boys lips before he turned to lay on his side, blackish blue eyes meeting with Hinatas hazel ones. 

“That was nice.” Kageyama huffed. Hinata giggled in response.

“Yea.” He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around the other. “Can we stay like this tonight?”

“Mmm,” Kageyama hummed, sleep slowly taking over him as he nuzzled his face into Hinata’s hair. ‘Cinnamon.’ He thought to himself before drifting off. 

_____________

Kageyama awoke to the sound of the lively house, everyone up and about already. Even Hinata had at some point, slinked away before he got up. Rolling over and sitting up, he glanced over at the bed. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima still in it, sitting up wide awake and on their phones. Presumably hiding from the chaos that laid beyond the bedroom door.

Tsukishima glanced up and his gaze met with Kageyama’s. He gave him a pointed glare before returning to his phone. Kageyama decided to just shake it off.

“Good morning Yamaguchi.” He called as got up, pulling the blankets and pillows off the floor to put them away. Yamaguchi half jumped at the sound of his name, he hadn’t noticed Kageyama was awake yet.

“Oh, morning!” He said with a smile on his face. He went to say more but Tsukishima distracted him. Kageyama finished up putting away the bedding he and Hinata had used before slipping out of the room and into the bathroom. Making his way through the hall, he didn’t bump into anyone. But when he came out of the bathroom, Ennoshita was heard telling Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata to behave.

He walked into the living where the voices were coming from. Yawning and stretching his arms upward as he did so. He froze when he realized everyone’s eyes darted in his direction. Staring at him.

“G-..Good morning.” He said. Or, maybe it was more of a question. Wondering why they looked at him so intently.

“Wow.“ Tanaka started. Kageyama didn’t know what was going on just yet, but he already didn’t like it. Seeing the smirks growing on Tanaka and Nishinoyas faces as they did a once over on him.

“You’re an animal Hinata!” Nishinoya shouted. Breaking into laughter as the boy in question only grew red. Kageyama looked on in confusion, stepping back as the pair dashed at him. Trapping him on the wall as Tanaka pealed the boys shirt back up.

“W-what are you doing?” Kageyama asked trying to push the two older males away.

“How’d you even..” Nishinoya questioned, trailing off.

“Wait Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the room!” Tanaka laughed, tears welling in his eyes. Daring to spill over.

“What are you talking about?” Kageyama was utterly confused. 

“This,” Tanaka finally gave in to the boys pleads for answers, a finger grazing against his waist. Before Kageyama could even process he’d been touched, he was wincing in pain. Hinata immediately shot up from his seat on the floor, making his way over. 

“Ok! Ok, yea that was me-“ he was cut off.

“With them in the room? Wow you guys are wild! How’d you even manage to give him this?” They asked at the exact same time. Heads snapping to one another at their coordination, still laughing.

“What? What are you even talking about?.” Kageyama panted out.

“You and Hinata fu-“ Tanaka started but his mouth was covered by none other than Hinata.

“That’s not what happened!” He shouted at the two. “That’s from yesterday, not last night.” He explained, but he didn’t really get his point across.

“Oh?” Nishinoya chuckled. “So that’s why you two were late?”

“I- no you’re still not getting it! We didn’t do anything. We were-“

“Ah ah ah... I want proof you’re not lying.” Nishinoya interrupted.

“Huh? How?”

“Whisper it to me.” Tanaka said as he shook out of Hinata’s hold. “So that Kageyama can’t hear you.”

“And then we’ll ask him.” Nishinoya finished. 

“Fine.. whatever.” Hinata grumbled as the two pulled him into the hallway. 

Finally free from the wall, Kageyama lifted his head. Ennoshita, Asahi, Narita, Kinoshita, and Daichi all sat in the living room, just staring at him. Sugawara appeared from the kitchen, a bottle of water in his hand. He threw it to Kageyama, in which the boy easily caught. However, it came with a slight gasp as he grabbed at his side.

“Oh shit.” Suga said under his breath, making his way to the boy. “Are you ok?”

Before he could answer, Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya came back into the room. The two older males looking a bit disappointed.

“Ok, what happen to your side Kageyama?” One of them spat, voice laced with boredom.

“Hinata fell on me.” Tanaka and Nishinoya threw their hands up in frustration.

“Where? When?” Tanaka added, hoping at least some of Hinata’s story was a lie.

“When I first saw him yesterday.” The stares he was getting from them forcing him to go on. “Right before we got into the grocery store..”

“Ah shit!” Tanaka yelled in defeat.

“Wait but I still have the picture.” Nishinoya chimed from behind. “Plus, he didn’t have those when he got here yesterday.” He said as he pointed to the boys neck. 

Kageyama immediately returned to the bathroom, looking in the mirror at the litter of hickeys on his neck and collarbone. Most were small, light. But there were a few dark ones, and a couple bite marks.

Completely ignoring his neck, Kageyama returned to the living room. “What picture?” 

Nishinoya whipped out his phone, a smirk on his face as he showed it to everyone. Kageyama grabbed it to get a closer look. It was a picture of him and Hinata that morning. Hinata on his chest and their legs intertwined. His hair glowing gold again in the morning sun light. It was cute really. So he sent it to himself before deleting the message on Nishinoya’s phone. 

“What are you doing?” The small brunette asked, getting suspicious. “You’re deleting it aren’t you!?” He tried to get his phone back but of course, he couldn’t reach.

“Here.” Kageyama smiled once done deleting the photo from his camera roll and his recently deleted folder. Nishinoya had some questionable things in that folder. Kageyama’s eyes glanced up at Asahi. The older man quivered. He knew what he’d seen. 

“Leave him alone Nishi..” Asahi breathed out. 

“Wha-?” Nishinoya turned his gaze to the male on the couch before huffing and making his way to the kitchen. Tanaka following after him. “What about this? This looks good.” He could hear them talking in the fridge.

“Well we’re gonna get going.” Tsukishima called as he and Yamaguchi walked into the living room. 

“O-oh.. yea me too.” Kageyama scratched the back of his head, not wanting to look at their staring faces any longer. The fact they hadn’t really said anything all morning only made it worse.

“Your Majesty isn’t going to wait to see everyone off?” Tsukishima teased. 

“Shut up T-Rex” Kageyama snapped behind him. 

“Uh.. Kageyama!” Hinata called before he could leave the living room. “Um.. can you give me a ride? I was supposed to go with Tanaka and Nishinoya but..”

“Yea sure, come on.”

They all got up to say bye to the four youngest as they got their shoes on.

“Hey Kageyama did you grab my sweater?” Tanaka asked as he popped out of the kitchen with a grilled cheese in one hand and bacon in the other.

“Huh?... oh. OH! That’s what you meant? I completely forgot. I’ll bring it next time.” He said before dashing out and closing the door behind him. Hinata was still at the door, waiting for him. Shivering. “Where’s your jacket?”

“I.. I forgot it at your house when we made the pies.” Hinata sniffled. Kageyama sighed at the boy before taking off his coat and draping it over the smaller boys shoulders. 

“Come on, the car’s just up the road.” He blocked out the gushing of the boys still watching them from inside the house. Beginning to walk away, but not before encasing Hinata’s hand with his own.


End file.
